sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki/Updates and Notices
September 2010 * 22 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933x * 20 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933w * 14 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933v, Guild achievements implemented. * 13 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933t * 11 Sep 10 - Sale Event: Sun Knife price reduced to 399 , Ivory Sickle and Solstice Bow to 499 , all hairstyles - 99 . Some quests got reset: Livingston, Ivory Crafter, Leather Crafter, Wakoya. Some collectible items got reset: Blue Pumpkins, Jaks Loot, Thornroot. * 9 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933s, Sale Event: XP Roar price reduced to 499 , XP Whisper price changed to 2500 * 7 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933p * 5 Sep 10 - A series of short-lasting game events including: XP Roar price reduced to 500 , XP Whisper price changed to 2500 and a 5x drop rate event. * 2 Sep 10 - New update: Changes v0.933n August 2010 * 30 Aug 10 - New update: Changes v0.933g, Changes v0.933h * 21 Aug 10 - Minor updates: Changes v0.933e, Changes v0.933f * 19 Aug 10 - Most wiki pages have a comment system, which replaces the talk pages. Also related pages have been introduced. * 16 Aug 10 - Minor updates: Changes v0.933a, Changes v0.933b, Changes v0.933c, Changes v0.933d * 15 Aug 10 - Mute/Unmute added and Ignore Requests in Options. More details see here: Changes v0.933 * 14 Aug 10 - Updates to the friendlist and the Pirate Hairstyles have been released. More details see here: Changes v0.93z * 11 Aug 10 - Round 2 of the Tournament of the Seasons has started. * 11 Aug 10 - Event only for the pirate class. Each mob killed by a pirate on the Turtle Islands counts as a lottery ticket. Jamie is then going to choose one of these tickets and the winner gets an unreleased item, which can only be equiped by the pirate class. Update: MuffyGirl was the winner and got all 7 hairstyles for the Winter Pirate, which have not been released yet. * 10 Aug 10 - The pirate has been released. New quests have been added. More details see here: Changes v0.93y * 3 Aug 10 - The Tournament of the Seasons has started. July 2010 * 23 Jul 10 - There was a PvP/GvG event on the docks. * 23 Jul 10 - PvP (Player(s) versus Player(s)) and GvG (Guild versus Guild) released and the PvP/GvG highscore table released for them, too. * 18 Jul 10 - Skills changed again. * 17 Jul 10 - Skills changed (added/deleted some, changed cost). New weapons can be bought in the World Store. * 12 Jul 10 - Returning to Plimouth no longer refreshes HP/SP. * 11 Jul 10 - Shaman class released. * 8 Jul 10 - In the server selection, you can let the game choose you the best server by selecting the "Auto-Select Best Server" option. Mainly performance enhancements (lag reduction). Unfortunately, the friend list had to be erased. * 5 Jul 10 - Combustion Bomb's buff amount changed from 250% to 100%. * 1 Jul 10 - 2X EXP event to celebrate Canada Day. June 2010 * 29 Jun 10 - 2X EXP event to celebrate arrival of Kongregate Badges. * 29 Jun 10 - Some quests got reset: Livingston, Ivory Crafter, Leather Crafter, Wakoya. Some collectible items got reset: Blue Pumpkins, Jaks Loot, Thornroot. New Weapons and Haircuts have been added to the World Store and other Stores. Friends list can now display up to 8 friends on one page. * 17 Jun 10 - Scheduled update for June 14th took place. Rainbow Islands (The Gauntlet) now available to play, banners and best times awarded for Rainbow Islands dungeons, SP update to refill at end of each dungeon and when damage is dealt/received, Guards class released, smaller maps for increased stability and mobility, many fixes and quests, (Zyzzles fixed for Lizzie), banners and stats displayed on profile pages. * 11 Jun 10 - Scheduled update to June 14th. May 2010 * 29 May 10 - Some quests got reset: Livingston, Ivory Crafter, Leather Crafter, Wakoya, Fill some jars. Some collectible items got reset: Blue Pumpkins, Jak's Loot, Thornroot. Fastest dungeon completions now tracked. * 27 May 10 - Server rebooted for minor updates which you "will probably not notice ingame" (winter hunter's clothing changed again). * 26 May 10 - Experience formula tweaked for character/mob level difference, sell items interface improved, logout and gift gold buttons, fixes for certain hairs, skills, and quests, winter hunter's clothing changed. * 22 May 10 - New Weapons added to the World Store, stats can now be found on SacredSeasons.com. * 18 May 10 - Servers rebooted for several updates, including hairstyles in the World Store. * 13 May 10 - Server went down for an update (Damage Formula tweaks, fixed Bravery, multiple map and quest fixes, missing crates are in, some red screen probs will be fixed). * 12 May 10 - Sacred Seasons Official Site has been updated and the game can now be played there (there's also a link to this wiki). More updates, like high scores and guild ranks are coming soon. * 11 May 10 - Several updates including Improved Battle System, daily gold and several fixes. * 1 May 10 - The servers went down to complete the removal of the Jr. classes and to lower the price of unlocking a new class to 100 April 2010 * 30 April 10 - Several requested updates implemented and in the works. * 28 April 10 - The server is temporarily down (went down at about 3:45 am PST). * 28 April 10 - Sacred Seasons 2 is Live!!! * 27 April 10 - Character Name\Gold Transfer System Info part 2!!! * 21 April 10 - New Launch Date: 27 April 10 * 15 April 10 - Character Name\Gold Transfer System Info part 1!!! ** You can only transfer your character once, so buy any gold you want transferred before you transfer your character. ** Make sure you transfer before the game launches or else someone else might steal your username and you won't be able to transfer your gold. March 2010 * 17 March 10 - Official Sacred Seasons 2 Information ** Launch Date: 22 April 10 ** Game Title - The game will be called 'Sacred Seasons 2', though the current game may become known as "Sacred Seasons Classic". ** Character Names - There will be a 7 day window before the release of the game where users will have an opportunity to claim their username. You will need you current user name and password to do this. ** If you do not know your Sacred Seasons password (example: playing through Kongregate or Facebook), type "/p" into the chat. The /p command will give your Sacred Seasons password. ** Specific information on how to complete this process will be given shortly before the 7-day window begins. ** Gold - Any gold purchased after Feb. 15th can be transferred at a rate of 1 to 1. (Gold remains in the Sacred Seasons Classic account) That includes the last $100 sale (Sacred Hat/Helmet). You can continue to purchase gold right up until the release of the new game with the knowledge that you can spend that same amount in the new Sacred Seasons when it goes online. ** Any gold purchased before Feb. 15th will be transferable at a rate of 10 to 1. This is all gold ever purchased, and whether you have spent it or not, we are still going to make sure you are starting with something when the new product arrives. (No items or silver will be transferred) ** Experience - All characters, new or transferred, with start at Level 1. No experience will transfer to the new game. ** Availability - For the first three months of release, Sacred Seasons 2 will be available only through http://www.sacredseasons.com and through Kongregate, then it will also be made available on additional sites. The game will also have a component that can be downloaded to play it directly. ** Classes - There will be 24 classes to discover and play during the game, with the ability to switch between classes. 4 classes will be unlocked at the start of the game: Clown, Hunter, Soldier, and Witch. Similar to the existing system, players will be able to change classes without any losses to their previous class. ** Seasons - There will be 4 seasons available to play, each class having a specific sub-class, such as Winter Hunter, or Spring Witch. Changing seasons will require more effort, including a cost of silver currency. ** Environments - Players will no longer need to click to change every screen, and instead will be able to freely run around an area as it was intended while the screen scrolls. ** Combat - Bonuses and weaknesses will play a huge part of battles now. Season bonuses, weapon bonuses, monster strengths and weaknesses, classes with a unique feel and much more. ** Status - Sleep, charm, KO, poison, conceal, focus, and over a dozen more statuses have been added to the combat.